howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2018 (Tampa)
Haunted Houses * Insomnia: 'Every door in this haunted asylum leads to your worst nightmare and the doctor is accepting new patients. Have your fears turn into fate as this reality comes to life. Patients will be forced to stay awake and receive a new terrifying form of treatment. * 'Simon's Slaughterhouse: 'By merely walking into the house, you have agreed to play Simon's sick and twisted games. Simon's Slaughterhouse takes screams to the extreme. Enter this horrifying realm at your own risk. * 'The Black Spot: 'An infamous pirate has you marked for death and he has you right where he wants you. When Saw Tooth Silas, an infamous pirate, decides that one should no longer exist, he marks them for death. Victims are then sent to The Black Spot, where they meet their horrifying end. The trick lies within the dimly-lit corners of the mysterious hideaway, holding the secret to escape… or demise. * 'Death Water Bayou: 'Escape the depth of the Bayou before you fall victim to the Voodoo Queen's Spell. In the depths of the Bayou, the Voodoo Queen and her sadistic creatures transform wanderers into evil minions with dark magic. Descend into the swamps if you dare as you try to escape the evils that lurk in the shadows. Get out before you fall victim to her spell. * 'Unearthed: 'A centuries-old house has been Unearthed, unleashing a vengeful demon seeking revenge. During maintenance at the park, an excavation crew uncovered a centuries-old house buried deep beneath the ground. Upon entering the house, a sinister force is Unearthed. The vengeful demon takes her revenge by collecting the eyes of all who enter the house. * 'Motel Hell: '''In a deserted home, the Sandman waits to make your worst nightmares a reality. Nightmares become reality at this deserted motel once you realize why it’s conveniently vacant. The paranormal presence of its former owners still lurks on the untouched property, mysteriously preventing the brave souls who have attempted to tear it down. Guests who dare to enter will find themselves face-to-face with their worst nightmares and inescapable fate. Scarezones *Meat Market: Back and better than ever, the Meat Market is sure to scare your appetite away. Cannibalistic creatures will feast on the weak as they add to their Monster Menu of human hors d'oeuvres. *Maniac Midway: Join Sparky and his carnie crew as they force you to be part of the "scariest show on earth." Clowns have overtaken the midway and will scour Pantopia looking for the newest stars of this horrid attraction. *Camp D.O.A.: A night at this deadly campground ensures a sleepover like no other. Campers should sleep with one eye open as swamp mutants arise to make sure nobody gets a good night's sleep at this haunted marsh. *Deadly Toys: Childhood memories will be crushed as horror comes to life in Howl-O-Scream 2018. Lock up your toy box because life-size toys are heading out on a murderous rampage and no one is safe from their deadly wrath. *Hell on Wheels: Attempting to approach this apocalyptic arena? Think again, as a motorcycle gang protects the food and supplies that guarantee survival. With this gang in charge, the path to survival is looking grim. *Día de Los Muertos: '''Spirits and souls have been asked to return for a one-of-a-kind celebration. This spooky festival includes a parade to honor those who have gone before us. Shows * '''Feinds: '''These captivating creatures of the night will infect you with dance fever and keep your pulse pounding with their deranged dance party at Stanleyville Theater.